Daryush Wayland
We do not need more fighters, Daryush. We have enough of those as it is. What we need is someone to keep the fighters in check. 'Daryush Wayland '''is the current Vice President of Finance of The Deathless. Biography Born to parents of House Cygnus and House Vela, Daryush had a comfortable childhood on Gats without any major worries or concerns. As war broke out between House Cygnus and House Crux, however, his parents grew increasingly concerned with how the situation was developing. In 3177, Daryush and his younger sister Hadiyyah - three years old at the time - were sent to Imperial Prime to live with their uncle. Imperial Prime Daryush saw life grow more tense on Imperial Prime as the war began to turn in House Crux's favor. After the Bombing of Gats, where Daryush lost both of his parents, Imperial Prime became a hotbed of activity as Cygnus and synth refugees from across the sector started fleeing to the planet. In 3184, the High Church declares synths as non-human, and the tension turned outright violent and volatile. For Daryush, it culminated when a group of insurgent Crux agents broke into their home on Imperial Prime, trying to purge the planet of synths. His aunt, synthetic, was shot and killed, and his uncle was captured. Daryush tried to intervene, but was overcome by the Crux agents and ferociously beaten. He would end up needing to replace his right hand, which would not happen until many years later. University At this point, Daryush knew that they couldn't stay on the planet. Using what few connections he had, he managed to secure a position on a ship leaving the system. His thirteen-year-old sister in tow, Daryush narrowly escaped the rest of the war on Imperial Prime. They went to the one place where, as far as he knew, someone might be willing to look the other way to help a fleeing Cygnus noble. They went to Habitat One on Lovelace. Posing as a freeman, Daryush did his best to just blend in and be productive. He would eventually obtain a degree in Economics, and got a job at a local PRISM outlet on Lovelace, working in management. The Deathless Daryush first came in contact with the Deathless shortly after finishing his degree, at a newly opened recruitment center on the university campus. Apparently, there were all sorts of new opportunities opening up within their company, and they rather aggressively marketed themselves to the students as a place to start over. He did not pay them any particular mind until he happened to overhear that they, as one of very few organizations within the Empire, had not taken part in what had rapidly become known as the ''War Against the Artificials. At that point, he started taking the recruiters more seriously. Eventually, he approached his sister on the topic - they could leave for Koschei and start their life over. To his surprise, his sister declined. She had a gift for the sciences, it turned out, and has attracted the attention of a Triangulum noble for an internship. In the end, after a long series of arguments, they went their separate ways. Wayland Daryush joined the Deathless in 3190, at age 22, and underwent their traditional service of sacrificing his name to the Eternal Record. Choosing to keep his first name only, he was given the callsign "COIN" and the last name Wayland. Undergoing the formal religious ceremony of abandoning a House Noble, Daryush is now by law no longer a member of House Cygnus. He would serve for two years in the Second Heavy Infantry Brigade before suddenly being promoted to Vice President of Finance, after his predecessor passed away in old age. Education Daryush obtained the equivalent of a Master's Degree in Economics at a university on Lovelace. He served in the Second Heavy Infantry brigade for two years before being appointed Vice President of Finance, following the retirement of the previous VP. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Deathless Members